We Make Our Own Family
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: AU: A new Alpha, Allison Argent, finds herself in Beacon Hills after just having witnessed the slaughtering of her old pack by her previous Alpha, and barely escaping with her own life. But now, a bigger danger threatens her, her own family is hunting her down and though Allison doesn't want to drag anyone else into the war between her and her own family, every Alpha needs a pack.
1. Chapter One: Sanctuary

**A/N:** Okay, so this story picks up almost immediately where that one shot I wrote "They're Gonna Eat Me Alive" left off. I just fell in love with Alpha!Allison and started writing! (Actually I made an outline of the entire story already so…now I just have to actually write it!) I hope you guys like this story, I have it all planned out and I'm currently working on writing Chapter Three. This first part is a little slow but you get to see Allison go through her first moon as Alpha and at the end I start bringing in some of our friends from Beacon Hills! P.S. While this story isn't heavy on the romance or anything yet since Allison is JUST coming to Beacon Hills now, I think I'm going to keep this listed as Allison/Stiles because I kinda like the idea of it. I ship Allison with everyone pretty much on the show because I just want her happy though in the story I may make the occasional hints of that Scott and Isaac do like Allison, she just gravitates towards Stiles; I loved Scott & Allison, and I love Isaac & Allison, but does anyone find it weird on the show that nobody seems to want to date Stiles?! Completely unrealistic if you ask me ;) xoxo

* * *

**Chapter One:** Sanctuary

Allison can't remember anymore what it was like to actually wake up in a real bed in a real house. Ever since she turned six months ago, she hadn't truly been comfortable anywhere she went. At first she remembered Kali's kindness, Allison figures now that she was only kind specifically to lure her into the pack, a hunter turned werewolf and not just any hunter either: an Argent. She was nothing more than just a prize from the very beginning, but Allison was lost and unsure of where to go or what to do, not to mention she couldn't even control herself back then. Kali had said she was the fastest wolf to ever gain control of her shifting during the full moon, in fact she had been thinking about leaving the pack for a few weeks prior to Kali's attack. But by then it was too late, Kali had turned for the sake of joining something she was calling "The Alpha Pack", and Allison hoped she would never meet this so called pack wherever and whoever they were. Allison sat up out of the pile of blankets she had gathered through the house, that seemed alright enough to form a bed of blankets with, and stretched. She heard some of the bones in her body popping and beginning to ache from the stiff sleep, she had to admit that most of all, she missed her bed from her room. She missed a lot from her old life for that matter, more than just material things, most of all she missed her father despite how over protective he was in the past, she missed it more than anything now.

She desperately pushed those thoughts out of her head, he was still protecting her in the only way he could now, by giving her a head start ahead of Kate, her ruthless aunt who simply wouldn't stand for having a wolf in the family. But now was not the time to think of her family, the one that was trying to protect her and the one that was trying to kill her. Instead, Allison got up and wandered around the house where there was some faint light streaming in through the boarded up windows. She could tell that the house was old and had been here for a while, it had also been empty for quiet sometime, she made sure last night that there was no one else around in it that could surprise her in the middle of the night. The house wasn't all the big either, despite it being two floors, it was relatively small and if someone had actually been living in it and taking care of it, it wouldn't be all that bad. After checking out the house and discovering surprisingly that there was still water running through the house, Allison went outside to take in her outdoor surroundings. She was pretty deep into the woods though she had no idea where, she made note of the house and started to wander out further to see if she could find any sort of civilization nearby.

Allison almost considers turning back after finding nothing for a period of time when she sees a piece of road stretched out in front of her. The closer she gets, the more she realizes that it's a road leading into a city where she spots the sign down a bit further from where she was standing that read "Welcome to Beacon Hills!"

_Beacon Hills, I think I've heard that before_, Allison thinks to herself before she finally remembers. She had in fact heard the name before, mention by her family; it was apparently a hotspot for supernatural creatures. It was literally a beacon according to her grandfather. Allison wasn't surprised now that she had found her way close to this town, she must have just been subconsciously running here in her panic of trying to escape. She knew the town was full of werewolves, the Hales in particular that she was going to be sure to avoid given the history she had heard with them, and who knows what else was lurking in the shadows of Beacon Hills at night. While Allison knew she couldn't stay here forever, it would have to do for now, despite recently becoming an Alpha, her wounds from Kali were still trying to heal themselves together, not to mention she had to re-break her own foot last night so it would heal up the right way. Allison was in no shape to be running off into the forest anytime soon, she would just have to be on alert especially at night and keep quiet until she could get away from Beacon hills and find somewhere else safe, somewhere else to find a pack.

* * *

During the course of the day, Allison had taken to trying to discover more of the inside of the house, she wanted to wash off the blood that was caked onto her and sealed with dirt from Kali's attack despite there being no warm water, at least there was water still running in the first place which was better than sitting in dirt and blood. She had discovered some abandoned pieces of clothing that lingered in one of the closets, they were dusty and smelled a bit like mothballs, but her clothes she had been wearing were covered in slashes and soaked in blood. _I'd rather smell like mothballs than blood for another minute_. And after a brief and freezing cold shower, that was the scent that had lodged itself into Allison's nose mixed with a bit of dust and a very faint hint of the last laundry detergent that had been used on these clothes before they were simply left behind. The sun was starting to set when Allison looked out the window again finally, she knew she would have to find food soon since her stomach was rumbling, but then something else took place over the hunger. She walked outside and looked up into the sky to see the moon that was beginning to appear for the night. A full moon.

_Of course, how stupid of me! How could I forget this?_ Allison mentally cursed herself. She had mastered being able to control her changes when she was just a Beta, but she felt the beast rising up in her all over again. Her blood was racing just at the sight of the moon and she had to use all her will power to keep her claws from coming out already though she knew her eyes were already glowing and could taste the hint of blood in her mouth from her fangs cutting the inside of her cheek. She was an Alpha now, and with being Alpha came even stronger powers that required even stronger will power. Allison knew then that tonight was going to be a rough night and she prayed that there would be no humans out in the forest, or for her sake, other wolves.

* * *

Allison sat on the steps of the house anxiously. She was waiting for the moon, there was no sense in trying to deny what she knew was going to happen. She would fight the change tooth and nail for as long as she could, but the effects were already ten times stronger then when she was just a Beta. Her claws were already out and digging into the wooden steps on the front of the house, as if this tiny house was the only thing anchoring her to reality, and in the moment it was. Allison looked up at the moon and kept waiting for it to reach its highest point, that's when the effect would be at their worst and that was when the real fight would begin. She waited and waited, every second feeling like an eternity, until it finally hit her.

Every second she spent fighting it, it felt like her blood was turning into lava that was coursing through her veins. Allison fought it as long as she could until it felt like when she had turned for the very first time. Her bones and muscles were protesting against her, bending and pulling and twisting, while her teeth felt like they were tearing through her gums and her claws were digging into the steps further and further each second that passed. She knew she lost the fight the moment she heard the wood snap behind her and turn to nothing but splinters in her hands. When she first tried to control it, she had something to keep her fighting, the hopes of that if she became controlled enough, her family wouldn't want to hunt her down anymore. It was a childish dream now that she thought about it, she had almost killed her mother when she first turned and Kali finished the job, there was nothing in the world that would ever change Kate and Gerard's minds, and her father, well, he was trying to just survive with Kate as it was. Allison knew he wanted to keep her safe, but the only way to keep her safe from Kate at the moment was to keep shooting just next to her, to just aim and shoot right past her. She had no family, she had no pack, no friends, she was completely alone for the first time in her life and it didn't feel as freeing as she had expected it would feel.

_This is what you wanted isn't it?_ The voice in the back of Allison's mind asked, she noticed it sounded a lot like her mother's voice right when she was on the edge of her fits of rage. _You wanted to be alone; you wanted to be an Omega. You wanted to be weak and runaway from the world! _

"No!" Allison shouted out loud. "I'm not weak!"

_Could have fooled me,_ Her mother's voice answered back. _You wanted this isolation yesterday, you wanted to run away, you can't lie to me Allison!_

"Alright! I wanted to run!" Allison yelled back. "I wanted to get away from all of this, I wanted to be free! Happy now?"

There was silence in her head and Allison knew that she was going insane, thinking that her dead mother was talking to her through her thoughts, but then it happened again.

_Of course I'm not happy,_ Her voice was gentle now, as gentle as Victoria Argent's voice could be. _You're my daughter, I never wanted to see you fail; I only ever wanted you to be strong. Show me and everyone else that you are strong._ And then her voice was gone.

Allison knew that she couldn't simply make the change stop now, it was already too far gone, and no wolf weather they were Alpha or not could ever stop the first change. But Allison was going to fight it, she wasn't going to let it stop her from fighting every minute that the moon was in the sky until she could finally regain control of her body again. All the while when she took off into the woods to clear her mind, the words of her mother rang through her head and she fought those instincts every second to just give up. She wasn't going to let her mother down now, not again. This time she was going to be strong.

* * *

Scott had gotten used to seeing strange things in Beacon Hills. It seemed as if ever since he was bitten, nothing but strange things had been happening here, but he had never seen something quiet as strange as a dead deer on the side of the road. Granted, dead deer were a normal thing on the side of the road, they got hit by cars and people pulled them off to the side sometimes to die in peace, some tortured with guilt that they couldn't have just hit the breaks in time and saved the thing. But there was something very different about this particular dead deer, for one, it was covered in bite marks and slashes, what was left of it at least. Not to mention the scent of it, sure the smell of an obviously dead deer was distracting, but there was another scent mixed in there.

"Hey," Stiles called out as he pulled up next to Scott on the side of the road in his Jeep. "Oh god, please tell me there isn't a new freak of nature out there."

"Nothing freaky really, it smells like…another wolf." Scott drifts off as he refocuses his mind on the new scent that has popped up. He kicks out the stand on his motorcycle and walks off into the forest following the scent.

"Hey! Wait! What did you just say?" Stiles calls after him, reluctantly exiting his car and chasing after Scott. "Did you just say another wolf?"

Scott doesn't answer; he just keeps following where the scent is leading him. It's a strange scent at that, a max of some kind of fruit he could only narrow down to either cherries or strawberries, with hints of blood that lead Scott to believe whoever this was had been injured past fighting with the deer, and a musty old smell as if something they had was just ripped out of somewhere that hadn't been touched in ages. Scott followed the scent for what seemed like a good mile at least, Stiles still by his side and completely confused, until the scent just stops and Scott comes to a halt.

"What? Something happen?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, the scent stopped." Scott said.

"Stopped? I didn't know a scent could just stop." Stiles looked around the forest surrounding them as if the trees would hold the answer.

"It can't, unless you're an Alpha that doesn't want to be followed." Scott sighed.

"Oh, okay. Wait, Alpha? Doesn't an Alpha usually mean there's a whole pack with them?" Scott could hear the worry in his best friends voice now and to be honest, he was worried too, but there was something strange about this scent, it was the scent from only one wolf and another scent wasn't around for miles.

"I think this one is alone, I haven't picked up on anything else. Nothing else I don't know at least. Something must have happened to its pack." Scott said.

"Great, so a lone Alpha just wanders into town. What's the worst that could happen?" Stiles asks, though there is still that tone of terror in his voice underneath the sarcasm.

"They could be looking to make a new pack, to replace the one they might have lost." Scott turns around and starts heading back towards the road with Stiles in step with him.

"What could kill an entire pack of werewolves?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Hunters." Was all Scott said, and that was all he needed to say for Stiles to understand that while this Alpha may have been looking for refuge, they could have also brought a pack of hunters with them.


	2. Chapter Two: Warning Shot

**Chapter Two:** Warning Shot

Kate had tracked down wolves that had run off from her before, it was a common ting as a hunter to have the thing you were hunting down try and get away, and because of that common occurrence she had become incredibly adept at tracking down the supernatural. Specifically werewolves; no matter if they were Alphas, Betas, or Omegas, she eventually always tracked them down. There were few that had ever gotten away from her, like when she discovered that Peter, Derek, and most recently Cora Hale had survived the fire. Kate figured she would have eventually come back to Beacon Hills either way to finish the job that she started, but now with Allison leading her back here, she supposed she could kill two birds with one stone; both the Hales and Allison would be gone by the time she left Beacon Hills this time. Kate didn't hate Allison at first when she had hesitated to do what hunters were supposed to do after they were bitten, she knew it was a hard decision to make, but one that needed to be followed through with nonetheless. Victoria knew Allison needed to do it, so did Gerard, and Kate found it hard to watch as her young niece that had so much promise struggled to come to grips with her new reality, but Kate knew Allison had too much of her father in her for her own good.

Chris had not always been the more liberal hunter that he was today, it was something that had happened over time, he confused the monsters ability to lie through their teeth with actual humanity, he believed that not all supernatural beings were evil though he never openly said it. Kate could see it written all over his face however whenever they were hunting something new and whenever they eventually killed it. He was against Allison killing herself from the moment she was bitten and unlike all the other times when he had remained silent, he made it clear that he was against it. To make matters worse, he was the very reason why Allison was still alive today. Kate knew in her heart that Allison would have eventually made the right choice if her father hadn't tainted her mind, if he hadn't told her that they could find another way for her to live and she didn't have to die, if he hadn't taken away nearly every pointed object from within one hundred feet of her. Somewhere along the way, Chris had turned weak and he brought Allison down with him, and because of their weakness Victoria was dead. If Allison had just ended it all, Kali would have never come to their house that full moon, she would have never bitten Victoria and dragged Allison out of there, and Victoria wouldn't have had to do what Allison should have done.

"I don't think she would be all the way out here Kate, it's too far out, she's still probably hurt from Kali, it's going to take her time to heal." Chris said as he was trailing behind her.

She didn't want to bring Chris with her on this mission, she wanted to end all of this without any complications and Chris was nothing but complications anymore. But he had insisted and she knew he would have just followed her here either way; Kate figured she would rather have a close eye on her unpredictable brother rather than trust him to his own devices. Chris was just as good of a tracker as Kate, but right now he wasn't using those skills to hunt Allison down, he was using them to try and find her and get her to safety, Kate knew that. But if she saw something, if Chris found Allison first, she would be just that much closer to Allison and finish the job.

"You've been saying that for the past two miles." Kate huffed as she kept tracking through the dense forest. She saw all the signs of a werewolf having been through her recently, not to mention the fresh blood on the ground that meant either something was killed around here recently, or something wounded had been through her. "I'm starting to think you don't want to find her." Kate smirked, but Chris couldn't see her.

"Of course I want to find her," Chris said right away, Kate knew he was lying. "I just…I just want all of this to stop. I don't think she would come all the way out here either way."

Tired of hearing Chris constantly attempting to make all of these distractions, Kate pulled a knife out of her jacket and started caring a star into the tree beside her. Chris stopped and watched her in confusion until she had finally finished carving the star. Once she was done, she sheathed her knife again and turned towards her brother while pointing to the star.

"I want you to imagine that this star is Allison," Kate stated. "If you can directly hit this star, I'll believe that you really want all of this to end." Kate knew her brother was a great shot, he always hit what he was aiming for, but lately when it came to Allison, he claims that maybe he's just not as good of a shot anymore. She knew it was all bullshit, she just wanted to catch him lying to her face.

"Kate, this is ridiculous, weather I hit the star or not, it's not going to prove anything." He said.

"Prove it." Kate dared him now.

With a heavy sigh, Chris pulled out his gun and Kate got out of the way, after a few seconds and a deep breath, he pulled the trigger. The bullet zipped right past the target and hit the tree behind the one Kate had marked. His trouble was he had actually done what Kate had said, he imagined Allison was there and he missed because even in his imagination, he couldn't shoot her down.

"I knew it." Kate said. "Look, you go ahead and believe whatever you want to believe about these…_things_." She hissed. "But so help me Chris, if I have a shot at Allison and get in my way, I will not hesitate to put you both down, do you understand?" Kate asked.

Tension was heavy in the air between them; Kate had never made a threat on his or any other hunters life before. Then again, all the other hunters were not like her brother, at least not the ones that she had met. She never expected or imagined a time when she would have to threaten her brothers' life, but she truly hated the person he had become in the months since Allison turned. He was not a hunter anymore, she didn't know what he was anymore in fact, but she knew that he was not her brother, not anymore.

"I understand." Chris finally said as he holstered his gun.

"Good," Kate said. "Now, let's get back to tracking, shall we?" She asked. Chris never responded, but he followed her nonetheless.

* * *

Allison had spent a majority of her day in the house, mainly examining all the new wounds she had and the ones she managed to reopen from Kali. Despite her new Alpha status, it seemed because Kali was an Alpha at the time of when she was attacking Allison, the wounds healed just as slowly as they would have if she were still a Beta that was wounded by an Alpha. Also, Allison fighting with a full grown stag last night probably didn't help matters any. He had put up a good fight too from what she remembers before she finally took him down. She wasn't proud of harming a poor innocent deer, but it wasn't really her running around last night, not the whole night at least. But now that the moon had passed and she knew what to expect from these new Alpha powers, Allison felt braver than she had last night. After tending to all her new wounds and a majority of them healing before night came again, Allison decided she was going to explore Beacon Hills a bit more tonight. It was not going to be a permanent home, Allison never had a permanent home before in her life anyway, but she figured a few more days in this place and then she could move on, always trying to keep Kate on the move since she knew she was following her.

Allison knew she couldn't run forever, but eventually Kate would loose interest she hoped. She would find somewhere else to stay still for a while and hunt some other wolves until she would get up and move again like always. Eventually, even someone like Kate would have to know when to call it quits.

She was close to the actual town now, all the sights and noises were coming into better focus and Allison could see the backs of houses now that faced into the forest. Some houses were lit up like Christmas tress while others were already completely blacked out for the night. Allison knew she needed a pack, an Alpha always needed a pack, but she couldn't start one here, in such an active werewolf town like Beacon Hills, she was sure it already had an Alpha running around and often times Allison knew Alphas rarely got along well with other Alphas. She couldn't even imagine how a whole pack of them managed to exist like the one she had heard Kali talking about. When she was sure all her wounds were fully healed, she'd get up and leave and find somewhere to start building her pack before she'd have to move again.

Allison was almost beginning to enjoy the peaceful view she had of the town, watching people go about their normal lives unknowing of the danger that lurks in the shadows of this place, she envied them a bit, but before she could dwell on it too long, she heard something in the forest that didn't belong. She heard three separate voices and they did not belong to campers or hikers of any kind that roamed the forest. Allison knew they weren't campers because of _what_ they were talking about.

"_Are you sure we should even be doing this? I mean what if they're a psychopath? One crazy werewolf is enough for me, thanks."_ One of the voices said.

"_I have to agree with Stiles here Scott, maybe we should just leave them alone."_ Another voice said.

_Stiles?_ Allison thought to herself. _What kind of name is that?_

"_I doubt they're anything like Peter."_ The third voice said.

"_Alright, but if you're wrong and their nuts, don't say I didn't warn you."_ The first voice said again.

Allison knew that she should have run, she should have stayed as far away from these people as she possibly could have, she didn't need to draw attention to herself. But, she didn't run away from them at all, instead she ran towards them.

* * *

Stiles hated walking around the woods in the dark, yet that seemed to be what he did the most lately. After a murderous Alpha that was killed and recently returned from the grave, and a Kanima that went around killing whoever it was ordered to kill, Stiles had enough dark places to last him a lifetime. Yet it didn't seem like he would get to be out of these dark forests anytime soon, especially now that Scott caught scent of a new Alpha out there. He could have stayed home he supposed, had a nice relaxing and normal evening for the first time in a while, but who was he kidding? Sure, he wasn't a fan of all the near-death experiences and all the supernatural creatures running around to threaten his friends and family, but there was a certain thrill that came with being out there in the middle of all the action. Here he was, just a normal, average teenage guy, that got to run around with werewolves, not everyone got to do that unless they were werewolves themselves. Stiles hoped he could go the rest of his life without being bitten and turned into one of them, but there was always that small voice in the back of his head that warned him about how the longer he stayed with the wolves, eventually there would be an accident where he would get bit. What would he do then?

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and tried to focus on what he was doing now. He couldn't track scents like Isaac and Scott, so Stiles mainly stuck around as an extra set of eyes though he was sure Scott and Isaac could see a million times better than him as well. He just hoped that they wouldn't find another Peter Hale tonight; it seemed like a good majority of werewolves that were Alphas were a little bit insane or unstable.

"Do you think they would be even out here in the woods? They could be in town by now." Stiles said.

"No, the scent is still out here. It's pretty fresh too like they were just here." Scott said. "Like we just missed them or something."

"Yeah," Isaac agreed. "We might have missed them by a few minutes."

All the sudden, both Isaac and Scott stopped in place and Stiles almost ran into them.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"The scent stopped." Scott said.

"That can't be good, right?" Stiles felt a bit worried now that the Alpha they were hunting had decided to hunt them.

"No, it's not good." Isaac confirmed his fears.

Stiles took a step back from Scott and Isaac so they could try to pick up the scent again, and while they were distracted, something got a hold of him. He was sent tumbling down onto the forest floor and was pinned down with such force that he couldn't lift his arms or legs. Glowing red eyes were hovering over him now and he could have sworn he heard a low and faint growl, but he didn't know if it came from the person pinning him down, or Scott and Isaac. The red eyes faded away and Stiles was able to better see the face of his attacker, the girl had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and she was wearing a slightly confused look on her face. But despite the fact of that she had just tackled him down with the force of ten men, there was something he found beautiful about her, a kind of beauty he hadn't seen since, well, Lydia, though this girl was her opposite in almost every way.

"Should we be doing something?" Isaac whispered to Scott. Stiles could see the two out of the corner of his eyes, their eyes were glowing yellow but they were unsure about what to do since all Allison had done so far was just tackle him.

"I…don't know." Scott said.

"You're human?" She asked Stiles, almost as if she were expecting him to be something else.

"Uh, yeah, pretty sure I am." Stiles said. "Unless something's changed recently that I don't know about."

She quickly got off of him and pulled Stiles up off the ground.

"You're the Alpha, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"I'm _a_ Alpha." She said.

"She's the one," Scott said. "Same scent."

"Why are you tracking me?" She turned towards Scott and Isaac now, their eyes were still glowing and claws still out ready to attack.

"Generally, this town is kind of prone to freaky stuff from what I've seen," Isaac said. "So, we just wanted to make sure you weren't something else looking to kill us all."

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone," She said and seemed to be thinking about what she was going to say next. "But the person who followed me here is."

"What's your name?" Stiles asked her.

"Allison." She told him.

"You said someone followed you here?" Scott asked Allison, she nodded. "Who followed you here?"

Stiles noticed Allison hesitate again, there was something that she wasn't telling them, or there was something she was considering wording very carefully to them.

"A hunter." Allison finally said. "A hunter that's been following me since I turned."

"So they could have followed you here?" Scott asked. Allison nodded again. Scott seemed to glance around them before he finally looked back at Allison. "I think we should talk about this somewhere else. If there is someone out there that is hunting one werewolf, they're going to hunt down others."

Allison looked like she wanted to run away form them all then and there, despite the fact of that there was a hunter out there tracking her as they spoke, she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it. But she stayed, and she followed them out of the woods and to the car and Allison didn't say a word the entire drive.

* * *

**A/N:** So, Kate & Chris are right on Allison's trail, and her father is kinda the reason why she's still alive in this story. I wouldn't say the whole reason because I would say Allison made her own choice to live, but he's a good part of why she let herself turn. Also, now that Allison has met the guys, so shortly she should meet everyone else that's going to be in the story! I hope you guys like this chapter, thanks for the follows, faves, & comments from the last chapter, I hope to find some more after this one! xoxo


	3. Chapter Three: House Guest

**Chapter Three:** House Guest

It was an old house that had been abandoned sometime in the last five years. It wasn't in horrible shape, and Kate could tell right away from the pile of blankets set up in what used to serve as a living room that someone had stayed here recently. If she had done her tracking right, it wasn't just some random drifter, it was Allison who was here last.

"She's been here recently. Probably here when she ran and last night. If we taught her anything when she was a hunter, she won't be coming back here." Kate said, she noticed that Chris looked like he was walking on glass everywhere he stepped in the house.

"We'll find her." Chris said, Kate knew what he wanted to say. "We've been searching all day, let's call it a night. Even if we did find her now, we're dead on our feet, if she's with anyone she'd have the upper hand right now."

Kate hated to admit it, but he was right. They had been searching almost all day through the woods that eventually lead them to this house and it must have been somewhere close to midnight by now. She didn't know what had kept her going for the entire day other than the desire to find Allison and end this all as quickly as possible, it had been dragged out far too long to begin with. But if Allison came bursting through that door right now, by herself or with others, her and Chris would be sitting ducks.

"Fine." Kate said begrudgingly. "Get some sleep and tomorrow we pick up on looking for her again."

Chris finally seemed to relax a little bit. He walked around the room a bit more openly before he stopped at the bed of blankets.

"Come on." Kate ordered now.

He stared at the bed a minute longer before he started moving out the door. Kate would have to remember where this house was, Allison may or may not come back to it, but she'd rather anticipate her returning to the house rather than letting her slip by just out of her reach again, it had already happened far too many times for Kate's liking.

* * *

Allison was desperately trying not to listen in on the conversation that was taking place downstairs, she truly was, but the downfall of werewolf hearing was that it wasn't all that selective. She could hear everything that was not only happening in the house, but even out onto the streets. It was a lot to take in when she first turned, all the new sights and smells and sounds she suddenly was able to notice, but she had gotten used to them all now. However, if there ever were a moment when she wished she had her old human hearing back, this was that moment. Even for werewolves who knew what another wolf could and could not hear, Allison found Scott and Isaac to be abnormally loud while Stiles was at least making an effort not to broadcast their entire conversation to the entire household. She liked him, Stiles, though Scott and Isaac seemed nice enough, there was something in his awkwardness around her that made him hard not to like. But he was smart too, especially when it came to supernatural creatures as she had come to notice while she was sitting up in his room. He had information about nearly every kind of creature all in piles on his desk and pinned up on his walls, she figured someone would have to break it to him that zombies weren't a real thing though he seemed convinced that this Peter was one of them since his name was written in red one everything that mentioned zombies. Allison figured if he hadn't been such close friends with werewolves, Kate would have more than loved to recruit him to be a hunter.

"_I don't think she's going to tell us anything else about the hunter, you saw her, she's holding something back, why should we trust her?" _She heard Isaac ask downstairs.

"_She might,"_ Scott said. _"I mean, she just met us after all. You don't usually trust people right off the bat. It takes time." _

"_We may not have time with a hunter around."_ Isaac protested.

"_I get you're kinda permanently scarred from your hunter thing, but Scott's right, she's not going to tell us everything when she's just met us!"_ Stiles said in a harsh whisper, he was the only one trying to whisper down there still.

"_What? You get tackled by a pretty girl and all the sudden your on her side?" _Isaac asked.

"_God, are you the Chief of Sarcasm now or something? You've been spending way too much time with the Hales, you do know that, right?"_ Stiles asked.

"_Can we focus here?"_ Scott was trying to regain control of the situation._ "Alright, we have an Alpha upstairs who can run out on us anytime she wants and leave us stranded with the hunter. She doesn't have to still be sitting here listening to all of this, but she is. She wants to help but doesn't trust us yet. I say we give her a chance, find someplace where she can stay and be safe from the hunter and find out what we can."_

It was dead silent for a moment and Allison was half expecting Stiles and Isaac to burst out into another petty argument again, since that seemed to be what they did most of the time anyway. Instead, she heard something that sounded along the lines of them mumbling in agreement with Scott.

"_Okay, good. So…where can she stay?" _Scott asked, arriving at their second problem for the night.

"_She could stay with all of us over at the loft."_ Isaac pointed out.

"_I thought the whole point was we didn't want her to end up like Peter." _Stiles said and Allison could tell that Isaac bit his tongue to hold something back. _"What about you Scott, can she stay there?"_

"_Do you really think my mom is going to be okay with me having a girl stay at the house?" _Scott asked.

"_Point taken."_ Stiles said.

"_How about she stays with you?"_ Isaac asked.

"_Me? No. Are you kidding? What would I tell my dad? 'Oh I was walking out in the woods with my werewolf friends and we found this werewolf girl just walking around out there and decided to take her in!'" _Stiles said. _"Lydia!"_ He suddenly blurted out. _"What about Lydia?"_

"_She's immune so I guess we don't have to worry about the bite happening there, but, I don't know. You really think we can trust her there?"_ Scott asked.

"_So you hesitate with sending her to the house of a person who can't be turned into a werewolf, but not with her staying here? Thanks Scott."_ Stiles said. _"I think she'd be fine there. And Lydia can handle herself, trust me."_

"_Alright. Lydia then. I'll call her which means you get to go talk to Allison."_ Scott said.

"_Fine,"_ Stiles sighed and Allison heard his footsteps coming up the stairs now.

Allison quickly sat down on his bed and tried to pretend as if she wasn't just looking around at everything lying about his room. Stiles eventually got to the door, she could hear him take a few deep breaths and his heart racing a bit before he finally came into the room.

"Hey, so…how are you holding up?" Stiles asked awkwardly, not knowing how else to start the conversation.

"Fine." Allison said. "You've got a lot of stuff in here about creatures." She commented.

"Uh, yeah. Well, when your best friend gets turned into a werewolf, makes you wonder what else is out there." Stiles shrugs. "So, we've been talking downstairs and…"

"I heard." Allison said. "Something about you want me to stay with this girl Lydia. I'm really fine in the woods but I get why you guys want me there. You don't want me to take off."

"It's just that with a hunter around and we don't really know you so, I mean I don't think you're untrustworthy or anything but, we don't know you." Stiles said.

"I get it." Allison simply said. "I'll do it. I brought this hunter here, I'm not going to leave you all with her."

"Oh, okay, good." Stiles nodded. He seemed as if he wanted to ask her something but was too afraid to actually ask it.

"You can go ahead and ask." Allison said.

Stiles seemed confused for a moment before he finally realized what she was talking about and worked up the courage to ask what was on his mind.

"I know you're an Alpha obviously but…what happened to your pack?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

Allison chewed on her bottom lip, thinking about how to answer that question. "They were killed." She simply said.

"By hunters?" Stiles asked.

"…By my old Alpha." Allison said and instantly saw the shock and confusion register on his face. "It's a long story," She said, hoping that would close the conversation. "Maybe I'll tell you it sometime."

"Yeah, sure." Stiles nodded. "I'd love to hear it sometime. Well, you know I don't think anyone really _loves_ hearing a story about how an entire pack of werewolves got slaughtered but…sounds like an interesting story." He said awkwardly.

"You talk too much." Allison said with a slight smirk.

"I know." Stiles sighed.

"I think your friend Scott just got done talking to Lydia, sounds like I'm going over there." Allison said after listening to Scott downstairs.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll take you over there." Stiles offered.

"Thanks." Allison said.

* * *

Stiles had never known what to exactly say around pretty much any girl he ever met, it was almost as if his brain was cruelly designed to shut down the communications part of his brain whenever a girl crossed his path. However, since Scott got bitten, he managed to get over it a little bit ever since Lydia was around him more often. Now with her it wasn't so bad anymore, he could talk to her as if she were just anyone else in the world instead of the girl he had a crush on since the third grade, but he knew nothing was ever going to happen between Lydia and himself, he had known that for a long time. There was also Erica, at first he found it a bit difficult to talk to her, especially when he discovered a few months ago that she used to like him, but it seemed to be in the past now. In her time spent with Derek and Peter, she seemed to pick up on the trademark Hale sarcasm that Isaac seemed to have a bit of too lately. Boyd was the only one left out of the three of them that didn't use sarcasm at every opportunity. Now here he found himself, sitting in his car with a beautiful girl and not knowing what to even say to her. He was trying to find a word, _any word_, that he could possibly say to break the silence that hung over them in his car, but nothing came to mind.

"Lydia's been bitten before?" Allison asked out of the blue.

"Yeah…how do you know that?" Stiles asked, confused.

"You guys weren't exactly quiet in the house." Allison shrugged.

"Oh, right." Stiles nodded. "Yeah, she was bitten a while ago. Back when Peter was the Alpha around here, turns out she's immune, I guess it happens sometimes."

"Rarely," Allison said. "Usually whenever someone doesn't turn or die, it means it's because they're something else. There's not that many just immune people out there."

"Lydia is a lot of things but she's nothing supernatural, that I know of at least." Stiles said. "Plus, with all the weird and supposedly rare things I've seen in this place, it wouldn't surprise me if she was one of the few."

"You guys mention the name Peter a lot," Allison notices. "I may have also noticed his name on something in your room about zombies. But, what's the deal with him? From what I've seen and heard he's a mentally unstable werewolf zombie that used to be an Alpha apparently. I'm assuming he was one before he died and came back, hence the zombie part."

"You actually just described him pretty perfectly actually," Stiles said with a smirk. "Peter is…he's a long story. We would have to be driving to Miami to have enough time to explain him all the way."

"I see." Allison said with a smile.

"What?" Stiles couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing, not about him either way, I just noticed something about you, that's all." Allison said simply.

"About me?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, you. I don't see another Stiles around." Allison laughed. "You don't get all nervous whenever you talk about all this supernatural stuff. Everything else you freeze up."

"That's not true." Stiles objected.

"Alright, I'll prove it." Allison said, her eyes locked on Stiles though he couldn't look over at her. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Uh…well…no, not exactly." Stiles said.

"See! You got nervous." Allison laughed.

"That doesn't prove anything. How would you like it if people just randomly asked you if you were dating anybody?" Stile asked.

"I would tell them I wasn't, because I'm not." Allison smiled.

"…Good for you then." Stiles grumbled and Allison couldn't help but smile as she shifted back in her seat. "You and Lydia are going to get along just fine, I can tell already." He said as he pulled into Lydia's driveway.

"I hope so." Allison said. Stiles noticed that she actually sounded hopefully, like she actually wanted to be friends with Lydia instead of simply learning how to live with her for a while.

Lydia answered the door almost right away with Prada in her grasp, and the first words out of her mouth to Allison were "We need to get out of those clothes and into decent ones. Now."

It seemed they clicked together right away after, Stiles was quickly dismissed by Lydia saying that she had a lot of work to do with Allison here, work that he did not need to be present for.

"If you guys need anything, just call." Stiles said on his way out.

"We already have Scott hovering over us Stiles," Lydia said in a huff. "Now, out. I'll call you tomorrow morning to let you all know I'm still alive."

As soon as Stiles was out the door, Lydia shut it behind him. He wasn't worried about leaving Lydia alone with Allison, he knew that Lydia could defend herself, especially after being bitten and finding out her boyfriend, or rather now ex-boyfriend who was literally a werewolf in London now, was a Kanima. Lydia could defend herself against the supernatural when she needed to. Instead he found that he was a bit nervous leaving Allison there alone with Lydia, there was no telling what two girls without parental supervision could do. Stiles actually found himself wishing that Mr. and Mrs. Martin would come home from the business trip two weeks early. Then again there was a hunter on the loose, Stiles knew Lydia wouldn't risk anyone's life for the sake of a little rebellion. They would be fine, at least that's what he told himself the whole drive back to his house.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! First off I wanted to start with thank you for all the follows, faves, and the lovely comments from crash and Team1DUnionJcat :3 I didn't notice it until after I had finished writing it, but this chapter has a LOT more Stallison in it! Next chapter we'll be seeing Lydia & I think there might be the first signs of Erica and Boyd too in the next chapter, I tried to hint at them a little bit in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I look forward to seeing some more lovely comments from you guys! xoxo


	4. Chapter Four: Bonded

**Chapter Four:** Bonded

Allison hadn't had much experience in making friends, but from the moment that she met Lydia, she just felt comfortable. She was someone that she felt she could relate to, someone who's life had been effected by the supernatural and could understand what it was like to deal with all the things that went bump in the night. Not to mention, her knowing what she was, thanks to Scott, made it easier. When you had nothing to hide from someone, it made the whole making friends business go a bit smoother.

"So, you're an Alpha?" Lydia asked Allison. The two girls were sitting on Lydia's bed in her room; it was the first time they had sat still that night after Lydia had her way with changing Allison's clothes and making her look presentable.

"Yeah." Allison told her, she had hoped she wouldn't ask the same thing Stiles had asked, about what happened to her pack.

"Huh." Lydia simply said. "Is being an Alpha any different from a Beta? I mean obviously you lead a pack, but is there anything else?" She asked.

"Well…" Allison was trying to recall everything she had learned that Kali could do back when she was the Alpha. "The things I know of are that only an Alpha bite can transform someone,"

"Unless they're immune." Lydia added.

"Unless they're immune," Allison smiled. "Uh, there's this…telepathy. My old Alpha used it sometimes on all of us. She could call us somewhere or make us do something that needed to be done. I'd never seen her use it on a wolf outside the pack or any other shapeshifters, but I know that can happen too. And I've never seen it done before, but I know that Alpha's can heal the extremely ill, it doesn't happen often since doing that makes them loose whatever makes them an Alpha."

"Interesting." Lydia was taking everything Allison had said in. "You know, the only Alpha we have around here is Derek Hale; it was his uncle Peter before him. The Hales aren't exactly the friendliest people around. I just wanted to know what made an Alpha different from the rest, aside from the obvious." Lydia simply shrugged.

"Hale?" Allison asked, she could have sworn that she had heard that name before somewhere, back when she was a hunter.

"Yeah, you know them?" Lydia asked.

"No." Allison said. "Name is familiar, that's all." She shrugged.

"Your old Alpha know them then?" Lydia pried.

"Yeah." Allison lied.

Lydia seemed to accept this answer and was quiet for a few more minutes before she spoke again. "Okay, enough supernatural talk. How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure," Allison agreed. "Nothing with werewolves though. I think I have enough of that to last me a lifetime."

"Agreed." Lydia smiled. "Have you seen _The Notebook_?"

* * *

The Hales were resilient, Kate had to give them that much. She had never encountered werewolves before that had such a strong will and desire to stay alive. She knew all of this was the work of the Hales being back here in Beacon Hills, a girl getting attacked by a so called wild animal months ago, and the three teenagers that have gone missing: Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. She figured that meant there must have been somewhere around four wolves that had been created at the hands of the Hales. But there was also no telling yet if any of them had turned, they could have been dead already. Just because someone was young and healthy, it never guaranteed that they would survive through the bite; it could always kill them first. However, there was no doubt it Kate's mind that a Hale had something to do with all of these teens disappearing and getting attacked by animals.

"Thought they were dead," Chris said. Kate had thought he was fast asleep, but apparently he was still pretty good at faking that from when they were kids.

He looked up at the board she had set up in the old abandoned warehouse that the family still owned. Kate had everything posted up on her board about the past "animal attacks" that had occurred since the Hale House fire. She knew not all of them would be the Hales, but she would rather know about everything that has happened rather than part of it. She also had the missing persons posters up, it wasn't strange for teenagers to go missing, but from Kate could gather, it seemed like whoever survived the fire had a bit of a hero complex. All the teenagers that were missing didn't seem like typical candidates for werewolves, not to mention it said that the girl, Erica, had epilepsy. One bite from a werewolf would cure that with either turning or dying. Kate also had articles from the Hale fire up on the board, searching for how many people actually burned in the fire, but the number was different with every article and hard to tell who actually burned and who didn't. She knew that Peter Hale had survived, that much she could tell, but whether he was _still_ alive or not was another mystery.

"I thought they were too." Kate sighed. "Apparently not."

"What are you going to do?" Chris asked.

Kate knew that her brother was hoping she would let go of hunting Allison to take care of the Hale problem that still seemed to be affecting Beacon Hills. But Chris needed to face the truth about what could be happening to Allison right now.

"I'm sure they've caught scent of Allison by now, probably trying to track her down. If whoever survived the fire is feeling generous, they'll just run Allison out of Beacon Hills. If they're not, or if Peter is still alive, I'm sure Allison will be wishing she was dead when they catch her." Kate said, she was still trying to find any clue of which Hale was out there on her board.

"Or Allison would get away." Chris said, Kate could hear the hope in his voice.

"Let's be realistic here," Kate huffed and looked her brother dead in the eyes. "Allison has been a werewolf for only five months. She's been an Alpha for less than a week. She's practically a puppy still by their standards weather she is an Alpha or not. She has no real idea what she's doing, she is wild and uncontrollable, it's like having a bomb running around and no one knows how much time is left on it before it explodes. Not to mention, Alpha's are highly territorial, I'm sure the current Alpha here won't appreciate a puppy with some power on her hands running around and biting people left and right."

"Allison wouldn't do that, she's stronger than that." Chris protested.

"_Listen to me_," Kate hissed. "They won't care about that, just like me. All they will want is to run her out of town or to kill her slowly and send a message to any other Alpha trying to come through her. If you love Allison at all, you'll pray that they kill her quickly or I put a bullet through her head."

Chris stared at Kate for a good long while before he broke away and grabbed his jacket from where it was hanging by the doors.

"Where are you going?" Kate shouted after him.

"I'm going out there to find my daughter without a homicidal maniac following me!" He called back to her as he walked off into the woods surrounding the place.

Kate wanted to tell him he was being stupid, that he was just going to get himself killed by trying to save her. But she said nothing; instead she closed up the doors and went back to her board. _Let him go on his suicide mission, he'll see what monsters these wolves really are one way or another,_ Kate thought to herself. She didn't relish the thought of that having to kill her brother was becoming a very real possibility now, but he wasn't the brother she grew up with anymore. He had become someone else entirely, he had become like one of those people that thought the wolves were good, that they were really still human underneath it all. She had seen it only a few times before, but she knew that it still happened. A loved one got bit and all the sudden they were risking their lives to keep them human. Those people deserved to be put down just like the wolves.

* * *

Stiles was back in the woods again with Scott and Isaac, they were looking for the Alpha again. Why were they looking for her? They had found her, hadn't they? Allison, that was her. Why were they still looking for her? Stiles could hear Scott mumble something before he finally heard him clearly.

"Like we just missed them or something." He said.

"Yeah," Isaac had agreed. "We might have missed them by a few minutes."

That was when Stiles noticed that he had been through this _exact_ moment before.

"Guys, what are we doing? We found Allison, remember?" Stiles asked the, but they didn't respond or react, they just kept walking until they stopped. "…What happened?" Stiles asked, but wait, he knew what happened, didn't he?

"The scent stopped." Scott said.

"Scott, we've done this before, we've been here before, what are we doing?" Stiles asked.

"No, that's not good." Isaac almost robotically replied.

"What? I didn't ask anything. What's going on?" Stiles asked frantically.

All of the sudden he was knocked down off of his feet and pinned to the forest floor in an all too familiar manner and he had the same glowing red eyes hovering over him.

"Allison! What are you doing out here again? I thought we found you." Stiles said.

"I was looking for you." Allison told him with a smile.

Stiles knew this never happened before. He tried to look over at his friends, but they were gone, it was just him and Allison.

"Me? Why me?" Stiles asked nervously.

"It's getting a bit lonely, being an Alpha without a pack and all. Since your friend is immune, figured I'd start with you." She says and Stiles notices now that her smile is not a happy one, but a wicked one. He catches a glimpse of her fang-like teeth.

Before Stiles can even shout out for help, Allison sinks her teeth into his neck and then – he's awake. He's sitting upright in his bed, gasping for air, and thankful for once that his damn alarm went off at seven in the morning on Saturday. It took a few minutes for Stiles to convince himself that it was all just a dream, that he was really awake now and Allison wasn't trying to turn him.

"Nightmare?" He heard a familiar voice ask. He jumped again at the sound of the voice and looked over to see Erica lounging in his desk chair, watching him with a smile.

"Erica! What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles shouted.

"Your presence was requested," Erica sighed. "You and Scott can't go anywhere without each other, can you? You should probably have that checked."

"How did you even get in here?" Stiles asked.

"Your dad let me in, told him we had a _really important _science project to work on." She smiled.

"Great," Stiles said and threw his covers off. "You mind? I'm trying to get dressed."

"Don't let me stop you, I'm enjoying the view." Erica said innocently. "Fine. I'm starting to see why you don't have a girlfriend." Erica got up from the chair and stopped at the door. "But you did mention that Allison girl like twenty times while you were asleep in the ten minutes I've been here."

"What?" Stiles asked confused. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"Well you did this time." Erica said. "I guess you do have a thing for girls that can kick your ass after all."

"Wait, how do you know who Allison is?" Stiles asked.

"How else do you think? I've already met her, the new Alpha. She's with everyone else at the loft with Scott and Lydia." Erica said. "She is pretty, but I didn't think you would actually ever move on past that little red head there."

"Why is everyone there?" Stiles said, choosing to ignore Erica's comment.

Erica rolled her eyes at Stiles, as if he were missing the obvious. "Did you really think you could all hide another Alpha here in town and no one else would pick up on her scent? She's obviously new; she couldn't hide her scent very well for a long period of time. Once we grabbed her and Red, Scott wasn't that far behind. He's the one who said you should be there though I still have no idea why when you're technically not a part of all of this. So get dressed so we can get all of this over with."

Stiles had to admit, he didn't think about Derek, Peter, Boyd, or even Erica picking up on Allison's scent. He had never seen two Alphas be around each other before either, though Peter seemed to still think he was one despite Derek having the red eyes now. If their relationship was any indication to how two real Alphas acted around one another, Stiles was worried that they were going to do something to Allison. Despite his nightmare, he knew it was only that, just a nightmare. Allison wouldn't really hurt him or any of his friends…at least he hoped that she wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again everybody! This chapter I finally brought in Erica and I don't know about you guys but I really miss her from the show, I was so ticked off that they just killed her off-screen like that in the show :/ Either way, I hope you guys like this chapter, the next one has a lot more action in it. Thank you for all the faves and follows and comments which are always appreciated! Oh, and to easythrowaway, sorry! I don't have anyone looking over what I write and I try to catch it but as you have see, I don't catch most of my mistakes. I tried to be a bit more careful in this one but I probably missed the errors. :/ xoxo

**1/23/2014:** Thanks to easythrowaway, I went through this and corrected the grammar mistakes! I think I caught everything, I even found a few more things that I messed up and fixed them too, so I hope I caught everything.


	5. Chapter Five: Stronger

**Chapter Five: **Stronger

It didn't take Allison long to figure out that she did not like Erica at all. She had no problems at all breaking into Lydia's house and waking them both up from a dead sleep to drag them out of the house. She seemed to enjoy it too, until Allison showed her that she may not have been a werewolf or an Alpha for very long, but she was still stronger than just a Beta. She would have made sure that Erica learned her lesson too for what happens when you mess with an Alpha, but Lydia insisted that this was just how Erica was and that she actually knew this girl. There was a guy named Boyd there as well who stayed out of the fight entirely the whole time, he did seem to want to jump in when she had Erica pinned down, but he backed down when Lydia seemed to effectively break the fight between the two of them. Apparently, there was another Alpha with a pack in town, not that Allison was surprised by this, but she had thought that she could at least get out of town before they noticed. But she should have known better that they would find her out sooner, Scott wasn't just bitten and left as an Omega obviously, he was a Beta to a pack, she just hadn't put two and two together until Erica came bursting in.

Both Erica and Boyd had told the girls that Derek picked up her scent that night and since Isaac was missing, he sent them out to find her. Erica bragged how it was easy to track her down and what a horrible Alpha Allison had been for not being able to even cover up her tracks right. Since Erica had brought the girls to Derek's loft and Lydia had texted Scott about what had happened, Allison had counted that there were seven times so far that she wanted to snap Erica's neck. Scott eventually showed up and Isaac seemed a bit guilty looking, she didn't want to know what Derek made him tell him about her, Alphas had their ways of getting their Betas to tell them whatever they wanted to know, but while Derek seemed intimidating enough, Allison could also see the glimpse of a good heart in him. He could have thrown his Betas around like Kali used to, enforced his control over them all, but he didn't. He actually cared about his Betas, well, all of them except for the man named Peter who was lurking and hovering right over them. Allison was starting to get why no one she had met so far had really liked him, but they had failed to mention Erica.

Derek had sent Erica out to go get Stiles when Scott finally showed up and said that he should be here. Allison had hoped Derek would have sent anyone else in this room _except_ for Erica to go get Stiles, and she seemed to know it as soon as Erica gaged her reaction to his name. By the time Erica had finally returned with Stiles in tow, she was glad to see that at least she didn't throw everyone around that she was given orders to track.

"What the hell is going on?" Was the first thing Stiles asked as soon as he saw everyone.

Peter was still hovering over Allison and Lydia; both of them were still half asleep though Erica's wake-up call had been pretty effective. Scott was sitting on the other end of the room with Isaac and Boyd with Derek keeping a close eye on them, and Erica just seemed to be enjoying this particular moment way too much.

"What's going on is that all of you decided to just keep another Alpha as a pet." Derek said. "No one cared to tell anyone else that lives here about any of this?"

Isaac seemed to shrink back a bit then after that statement, Allison could tell he was probably feeling a bit of Derek's anger towards him at the moment, but Scott seemed pretty unaffected by it.

"Well, you don't exactly send out a news flash whenever you decide to do something that puts all our lives in danger!" Stiles protested. Allison had to admit, for someone that was just human, he was pretty brave to stand up to an Alpha like that, a Hale no less. She had heard about the Hales, they were born werewolves and powerful as well, Allison didn't feel too great knowing that she was now on their bad side. If Kate were here, she'd have fun with a killing spree right about now.

"_This_," Derek pointed to Allison now. "Is different. Do you know why there are never two Alphas in the same city? Because, generally, Alphas don't play nice with each other."

"Derek, she was just running though here, you haven't even let me tell you why she's here." Scott said.

"Oh, this should be good." Peter said and shifted his full attention to Scott now.

"Fine. Please Scott, explain to us all why you and your little friends have decided to take in this Alpha." Derek crossed his arms over his chest and faced Scott now.

"She was being tracked by hunters, she was hurt from fighting her other Alpha and the hunters tracked her from there. I haven't caught the hunters scent yet, but they could be here." Scott said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Peter said. "You not only took in another Alpha who had just got done killing her old Alpha, but you took in someone with hunters on her scent? Great. Sometimes I wonder why I ever bit you, McCall."

"Look, she didn't have a choice, alright? She didn't kill her Alpha because she wanted to, she killed her old Alpha because they were nuts!" Stiles exclaimed in Allison's defense. "They happened to be crazier that you, Peter."

"Interesting, crazy how?" Peter asked curiously. Allison could tell he was goading Stiles into telling them what he knew about her, she was just glad that no one knew who the hunters were just yet.

"Crazy as in killing their entire pack crazy. Allison only killed them to keep from getting killed herself." Stiles said.

"Huh, sound familiar Derek?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Wait, you guys knew about this?" Stiles asked.

"We didn't know about this Alpha," Derek stated. "But…I know what they were trying to do."

"What kind of Alpha kills their entire pack?" Scott asked Derek.

"The kind that wants to join an Alpha Pack." Derek said.

"An Alpha Pack?" Isaac asked. "I thought you just said Alpha's don't get along well."

"We don't," Derek insisted. "But there is a pack of Alphas out there, they're strong and ruthless. Hopefully with her Alpha dead and hunters around, that should keep them away for now. They only invite other Alphas into the pack, you can't just kill your pack and get in."

"Well, I suppose that's a relief." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Who was your Alpha?" Peter asked Allison. She didn't answer. "Oh, I see, silent treatment. I can fix that." He smiled while he grabbed Allison by her throat and held her up in the air while Allison clawed at his arm, he didn't flinch. "How about that Alpha name now?"

Defeated, Allison finally gave in. "Kali." She choked out and Peter dropped her to the floor with a smile. Lydia was by her side and Stiles ran past Erica and Peter both to be at her side as well.

"She was a bit over ambitious anyway." Peter simply shrugged. "Bet she never expected to be taken down by a young one like you though. You are however exceptionally strong for a young wolf like yourself. Makes me think you were a fighter before you were turned. Kali only ever turned people for two reasons, she thought they would make her stronger, or out of spite. Tell me Allison, why did she change a fighter like you?"

"I don't know, maybe she just liked biting people." Allison said, still holding onto her throat.

"Oh, she changed you out of spite, I can tell." Peter smiled. "She bit you to piss someone she knew off, why?" Peter got closer to Allison again and all eyes in the room were on her, except for Lydia and Stiles who were for some reason willing to risk their own lives to keep Peter from grabbing Allison again.

"Back off, creep show. She doesn't have to tell you anything." Lydia spat.

Peter's face lit up as he laughed and brushed a stray piece of Lydia's hair behind her ear, she looked like she wanted to lash out and swat his hand away, but she didn't.

"Lydia, Lydia, Lydia. You truly are a fiery redhead, aren't you? That's what I like about you - that fire. Which is why I'm not going to hurt a pretty little hair on your head." Peter said and grabbed Allison's wrist and pulled her away from both Stiles and Lydia. "Allison here, however, no matter how pretty, should really reconsider answering my questions. I'd hate to be the bad guy here and put her down in front of all you kids, but hey, that's the way the world works."

"Leave her alone!" Stiles stood up now, staring Peter down.

"You are brave Stilinski, I'll give you that. But you are also incredibly stupid." With little effort put forth, Peter knocks Stiles back into the wall so hard Allison swears that she heard a bone break. She also hears a low growl come from Erica's direction and she can't figure out why Erica would even care about Stiles.

"Hey! Leave Allison alone and leave Stiles out of this!" Scott finally joins in.

"Is everybody extra annoying today, or is it just me?" Peter asks.

"Peter," Derek says simply and flashes his red eyes in his direction. Peter hesitates for a moment before he eases up his grip on Allison's wrist, but he doesn't let go of her. "…Ask nicely."

"Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asks, but Derek doesn't answer. Instead, when Scott tries to cross the room to Peter, Derek holds him back.

Allison catches a glimpse of Erica and Lydia by Stiles before Peter presses Allison against the wall, inches away from her face and his eyes glowing blue.

"Kali wanted to piss someone off with you, why? Who did you know?" Peter asked.

"No one." Allison said.

"Wrong answer." Peter smiles and throws Allison clear across the room. She manages to lessen the impact slightly by using some of her strength, but it doesn't help much.

She catches Boyd and Isaac trying to help her now too out of the corner of her eyes, but one quick growl from Derek has them backing down.

"Let's rephrase this question, what's your name?" Peter asked.

"Allison." She says.

"Allison what?" Peter asked.

Allison doesn't say anything, she knows the Hales, she knew their name and they knew hers. The minute she told them who she was, she would have her neck snapped in the blink of an eye. Allison remembers then that she can at least try to use some of her Alpha powers to get her out of this mess. Her eyes glow bright red and she tries to do what Kali used to do to the pack, to enforce her will over Peter, to make him back off. His grip lessens a bit, but he breaks out into a smile again and just laughs.

"Impressive. You've got a strong will, first time though I could tell. You're going to need to work on that." Peter said and threw her to the floor in the middle of the room.

Allison heard Stiles trying to move to get over to her, but Lydia ordered Erica to keep him still, something about his head. She couldn't focus on the conversation much since Peter then pulled her up off the floor by her hair until she was on her knees and he held onto her neck then.

"I could keep myself entertained all day by throwing you around here. But your friends are getting antsy and annoying and I think we can hurry this whole process up a bit." Peter said.

Allison catches a glimpse of his claws before she feels the sharp pain shoot up the back of her neck. It isn't until she feels him burrowing around in her head that she realizes what he's doing, he's just taking the answers right from her. She had heard Kali talk about this, threaten others with this if they lied to her, but Allison knew she couldn't do it, it was a rare talent that had to be done exactly right in order to work. It felt like ages and the pain was so intense she could barely keep herself from screaming bloody murder, but Peter's claws finally slid out of her neck and she collapsed to the floor. It was Scott that ran to her side first while Stiles fought with Lydia and Erica to let him go over to Allison.

"What did you do to her?" Scott lashed out at Peter.

"Got the answers I wanted and they were certainly worth the build up." Peter said smugly.

Allison slowly pushed herself up off the floor, she didn't feel like much of an Alpha at the moment, letting herself get thrown around by Peter, but he was strong for a Beta, much stronger than she had anticipated. She only beat Kali by a twist of fate, but Peter was just as vicious and brutal, if not more so, than Kali, and there were no fallen trees here in the loft to save her from him in that moment. Scott helped her sit all the way up and this time, Stiles was there too with Lydia hovering over him.

"I'm fine." Allison told Scott as she rubbed the back of her neck. There was still blood but the wounds were already healing up.

"She's an Argent." Peter told Derek. "I never really was a big believer in karma until now and I have to say, karma really is a bitch."

"What does her last name have to do with anything?" Stiles asked.

"The Argents are one of the oldest hunting families still alive today. Your little Alpha here used to be a hunter, who was bitten, and actually turned instead of blowing her brains out like the rest of them do once they get bit. Her family was hunting down Kali and she got a bit pissed, decided to bite the young one and she got a trophy out of it for a while. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Peter said. "The hunters following her are her family, they want to kill her. At least one of them does from what I see."

Allison felt everyone staring at her now, she thought they would be angry like Derek's glare; he knew her family name well enough and had every right to be pissed off. But there was understanding in Stiles and Lydia's eyes, they were the only two who had asked her what had happened and suddenly, everything must have made sense.

"I say we hand her over to the Argents, use her to barter with them or something." Peter said.

"The Argents don't make deals, they just slaughter everything in their path." Derek said. "Dead or alive, she can't do anything for us now, she's already signed all our death warrants by coming here."

"It's not her fault," Stiles said.

"With all this newfound courage of yours I'd say either you just _really_ want me to break your skull open today," Peter took a step towards Stiles and Allison didn't even have to think before she reacted by standing in front of him now and being eye to eye with Peter. "Or you're just trying to impress the newest object of your affections." He said with a smile. "You have a taste for girls that can defend themselves, don't you? I see the attraction there." He tried to stroke Allison's check but she quickly swatted his hand away.

"Enough," Derek said with such authority that Allison knew he must have been using his Alpha status then to diffuse the situation in the room. She could see that all the Betas felt it, but she didn't. Instead she backed down on her own and sat beside Lydia, trying to see what exactly Peter had done to Stiles.

"Look," Scott rose to his feet now. "We're not going to get anywhere by being at each other's throats. Allison can't help who her family is, she can't help that they are hunting her down, and we're not going to last long against any of them if we're tearing each other apart. We need to be able to work together."

"Her family is the one who killed my family." Derek stated. There was a mixture of anger, sadness, and some other unidentifiable emotion to Allison in his voice now when he spoke.

"Her family may have done that, but Allison didn't." Scott said so sure of himself that it was hard not to believe him. It was true that Allison had nothing to do with what had happened to the Hales, but she could feel the guilt from what her family had done weighing down on her with every werewolf they killed. "When the hunters are gone, we can figure this all out, but right now all of our lives are in danger. Not just yours or hers, _everyone_. We've faced hunters together before, we can all do it again, we just have to work together."

"Don't tell me you're going along with this." Peter sighed and looked over with Derek. There was a moment of silence between the two before Peter groaned. "Dammit."

"This is gonna be fun." Erica chimed in now.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everybody! I wanted to put this chapter up yesterday but I've had a super crazy week! Tons of school and everything else under the sun it seemed decided to just keep me super busy, PLUS I just had my birthday over the weekend so today had been the first real day I've been able to get on here and post this. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, just want to say in advanced now that I didn't get to really read over this chapter for any mistakes like I wanted too since I've been running around since last week. Allison has officially met Derek's pack now, who knows what will happen next ;) Thanks for all the comments, faves, and follows, I love you guys! xoxo


	6. Chapter Six: Where Do Your Loyalties Lie

**Chapter Six: **Where Do Your Loyalties Lie?

It didn't take long for Chris to eliminate the three missing teens from the possible people that Allison could be with in Beacon Hills. He knew that Allison must have been with some of the wolves of this town by now, but he had prayed that the Alpha of Beacon Hills hadn't found her just yet. Chris had seen what Alphas could do when they felt their territory was threatened by another Alpha and though Allison was alone, her just simply being an Alpha here was threat enough. There was still one girl left, the one Kate had up on the board of a girl that was attacked by an animal – Lydia Martin. It wasn't hard to track her down since unlike the other missing teens, Lydia Martin was not missing. In fact she was still alive and well and apparently aside from one side trip into the forest, she was normal by all appearances. But the minute that Chris showed up at the Martin house, he just knew that something was terribly wrong.

There was a car still in the driveway, but there were shoeprints and what looked like claw marks on the door. The minute he opened up the door he pulled out his gun and entered the house as quietly as possible. It appeared to him as if the house had been broken into hours ago, everything was far too still and quiet for this to have happened in the past hour. He however ended up almost shooting a tiny little dog that came charging at him the minute he walked into the living room, but when no one responded to the dog, he knew the house was completely empty. The dog seemed to lose interest in Chris after a few minutes of barking and ran upstairs. Chris didn't see any clear signs of Allison being here, for all he knew the girl could have just been taken by wolves by herself, but he just _knew_ in his gut that this had something to do with his daughter. Allison was out there somewhere with this girl and wherever they were, they were in trouble with other wolves.

* * *

Allison was listening in to the conversations taking place across the room, they were all truly trying their best to be as quiet as possible so she couldn't hear, but their best was not enough. Lydia had been free to leave with Stiles and take him to the hospital to have his head checked out, everyone else had to stay according to Derek. After a good five minutes of Allison and Lydia convincing Stiles to leave or possibly die from whatever Peter had done to him, Allison had been put under Peter's watch across the room from the others.

"It's funny, don't you think? The two people that they trust the least and they shove them over into the dark corner where we could do anything if we wanted. Hell, we could be plotting their demise for all they care right now." Peter said smugly.

"We can hear you." Isaac called out.

Peter rolled his eyes before shifting his attention back to Allison. He had been trying to pry something out of her since Lydia carted Stiles out of the apartment and so far she had done a good job of ignoring him. The only problem was that Peter Hale was incredibly talented at annoying the living hell out of people.

"Oh, come on sweetheart, you have to talk to me sometime. You can't pout forever that I took a little peek inside your head. It was for the greater good." He shrugged.

"Something tells me that you really don't care about the greater good." Allison grumbled.

"So she speaks," Peter sat down beside her now on the stairs; Allison wants to get as far away from him as she possibly can once he sits beside her but when he puts his arm around her to hold her in place, she's helpless. "You have quite an interesting history."

"How are you so strong for just a Beta?" Allison asked with a snap to her voice.

The word _Beta_ seemed to make Peter almost physically flinch, he clearly didn't have a taste for the word nor did he seem to like being associated with it. "I was an Alpha once," He said flatly. "Here's a fact for you though – one side effect of dying is that you lose what makes you an Alpha. I've still got the power, just no spark and I can live with that for now." His voice seemed to darken towards the end of his sentence, as if he had been planning something for quiet some time.

"How did you take those memories from me?" Allison asked.

"You are just full of questions now." Peter laughed as his fingers brushed the back of her neck. His cold touch made her hair stand on end, being this close to him was starting to make her feel ill. "It's an art really, has to be done just right or you just end up killing them. You dead wouldn't be good for any of us now would it?"

"If I were dead, none of this would be happening." Allison said coldly.

"Well you're just a ray of sunshine. Then again, I saw inside your head so…I don't blame you. You dead would have been easier for everyone." Peter said while Allison shifted her gaze onto him and pulled his arm off of her. "What? Did you want me to lie? In case you haven't noticed, I really don't care about people and their feelings." Peter shrugged.

"He's not exactly Prince Charming, but if you are still looking for him, he's over there." Erica had almost materialized in front of Allison and Peter and was pointing back towards Scott who was too lost in his own conversation to overhear Erica.

"Like you're any better." Allison sighed.

"Someone is a bit bitchy today." Erica smirked.

"You would be too if a psycho burst into your friend's house at 6:30 in the morning and tried to rip your throat out with her teeth before she got her ass kicked." Allison snapped.

"Please, if you were still a Beta and didn't have that extra power behind you I could have taken you down with my pinky finger." Erica laughed.

Allison had enough of today. She was sick and tired of people throwing her around and taking what they wanted from her, she was tired of feeling helpless. She was an Alpha for crying out loud, she was supposed to be powerful and strong and able to lead a pack, not be bossed around by a bunch of Betas. It was then with Erica's laughing that something inside of her snapped. There was this deep and almost primal instinct that took over that made her leap out at Erica and tumble with her on the floor until she had her pinned down. Her claws were sinking into Erica's arms and she was literally inches away from ripping her throat out with her fangs if she wanted. Before Allison could even decide if she truly wanted to kill this girl or not, she was knocked off of the top of her by a brute and powerful force. Derek had come to Erica's rescue and he was more than willing to unleash his anger on Allison now that he knew who she was. Her instincts kicked back into full gear now and she was able to throw Derek off. He flew past Scott, Isaac, and Boyd and right into the wall that was behind them. Some dust from the bricks was in the air now and Allison could hear some deep growling tearing through the loft now.

Derek was full well and ready to attack Allison again, who had just barely gotten back up onto her feet, but he was stopped dead in his tracks. Scott stood in-between them now, only his golden eyes glowing as he stood up to Derek.

"Scott. Move." Derek said.

Scott didn't move an inch.

"Scott…what are you doing?" Isaac asked cautiously.

"This is great." Peter grinned as he sauntered over to the scene of the fight now.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Boyd asked.

"You don't even know what you're doing." Derek hissed at Scott. "You don't even know her."

"Can someone seriously tell me what's happening right now?" Isaac asked.

"Scott is choosing _her_." Peter pointed right at Allison. "Congratulations Allison, it looks like you are the lone Alpha no more. Scott just made it very clear for all of us here that he is now officially the first Beta of your pack."

Then Allison felt the presence, it was as if someone had just decided to pop up in her mind and fill up part of the hollow space that had been there since she killed Kali. Scott chose her, to be a part of her pack. Just knowing that now made her feel a bit stronger, a bit more powerful than she had been a few moments ago, and a bit more confident in her abilities as an Alpha. She had a pack now and though it was only a pack of the two of them, she had never known what it was like to have someone in her corner until now.

* * *

"He definitely has a concussion," Melissa McCall said as she examined Stiles in the emergency room. "How do you feel Stiles?"

"Uh, headache," Stiles sighed. "A little dizzy, but that's about it."

"You got lucky then, from what Lydia told me, you hit your head on that shelf pretty hard." Melissa said. Stiles looked over at Lydia who shrugged at him, she didn't know what else to tell Melissa when she had brought him in, him being clumsy and hitting his head was the best she had. "I already called your father, he's coming to get you now. Just try not to do too much for the next couple of days, get some rest, I'd have someone check on you regularly for the next few days just in case. Concussions can be tricky sometimes."

"I'll keep an eye on him when his dad is working." Lydia volunteered.

"Just watch out for the more severe symptoms, do you know them?" Melissa asked Lydia.

"I memorized the list of symptoms before I brought him here." Lydia said nonchalantly.

"Alright, well…try to stay still Stiles." Melissa said.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be fine." Stiles said as he sat on his hands to literally keep himself from moving around.

When Melissa finally left the room, both Lydia and Stiles felt that they could finally relax. Lydia checked the bump that had formed on the back of his head, now that the blood was cleaned off of it, it didn't look so bad. He didn't even need stitches, which was a good sign.

"Peter was holding back," Lydia said. "He could have really messed you up."

"I'll make sure to send him a thank you card for not killing me." Stiles grumbled. "Do you think Allison will be okay?"

"You ask about her a lot you know, it's actually kinda cute." Lydia smiled.

"What? No. I mean, I don't – I'm just concerned for…her will being around the Hales." Stiles said; Lydia was still smiling at him with that damned knowing smile of hers. "Hey, you saw how Peter was in there."

"I know." Lydia said. "Allison can handle herself."

"Handle herself? I get she's an Alpha and everything but obviously that doesn't matter with Peter!" Stiles moved a bit too suddenly, which caused a sharp pain to run up his spine and right to where he hit his head.

"Stiles, I think it's sweet that you want to be the knight in shinning armor, but right now you couldn't even take down a normal wolf much less a psychotic one. Trust me, Allison can handle herself." Lydia said in a soft tone in attempts to calm Stiles down.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't really know…I just _feel_ it I guess. When I was hanging out with her last night and this morning, it was like I could feel the power radiating off of her. She has it, she's an Alpha. I just don't think she knows how to use it yet, not to mention she has no pack. A pack makes everyone in the pack stronger, right?" Lydia asked.

Stiles hated to admit that Lydia was right, then again Lydia always had a habit of being right. "I guess you have a point. You think they're actually all trying to get along over there right now?"

Lydia didn't say anything, instead she was too busy with the eerie feeling of that she was being watched.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked.

Lydia turned around to find that no one was watching her to her surprise. She could have sworn that there was someone almost directly behind her, watching her every move. She shook her head and turned back towards Stiles, trying to push aside the uneasy feeling of that she was still being watched.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Stiles asked again.

"Nothing…just felt like someone was watching me." Lydia said. "Come on, let's get you home and away from psycho werewolves."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Sorry this hasn't been updated in a LONG time, as you can see I lose inspiration sometimes and stories just, well, stop. Either way, I decided I'm not going to let this story rot away into oblivion and actually finish it! Your lovely comments and my love for not only Alpha!Allison but Stallison should keep me going to get this story finished. While I'm off to write chapter 7, enjoy this chapter here. P.S. I remembered something that I kinda overlooked while writing this story and hopefully it should make an appearance soon ;) xoxo

Thanks again to easythrowaway for catching my mistakes!


	7. Chapter Seven: Whispers

**Chapter Seven: **_Whispers_

Lydia didn't have to stay and watch over Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski had been home by the time Lydia got him there and she could have just left then, but there was something wrong. Nothing with Stiles, thankfully, aside from what had already happened, but the feeling of being watched was still constant. Even all the way in Stiles' room with no one but him around and the Sheriff downstairs. She couldn't help but spare a glance over her shoulders every couple of minutes and the feeling was driving her a little insane now.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked, his voice out of nowhere causing Lydia to jump a bit in her chair before turning to face him, her eyes still wide with shock before she collected herself. "Lydia, what's wrong? You've been acting like this since the hospital."

"You'd be a bit jumpy too if werewolves burst into your house and dragged you out to a very violent werewolf meeting." Lydia tried to brush it off.

Stiles was studying her and she swore he said something, but his voice was blurred out by something else, whispers. It was just one voice whispering to her, something she couldn't even understand, but she felt like she _needed_ to understand it.

"Lydia!" Stiles shouted at her, pulling her out of her trance and the whisper was gone. "Obviously you're not okay, I'm calling Scott-"

"Do you hear that?" Lydia asked, the whisper slowly coming back to her now. "That whispering?"

"…There's no whispering." Stiles said. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head too?" Lydia glared at him before she tried to focus in on the whispers. She could barely make out one word: _Tree._

"I think I need to go for a walk." Lydia said abruptly and rose from her seat.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"_You_ need to sit still. I'll be fine, get some rest, I'll call you later to check on you. I have to see what's happened to Allison anyway, I haven't heard anything since I brought you to the hospital." Lydia sighed.

"…Alright." Stiles hesitantly agreed. "Let me know if Alli is okay."

"Alli?" Lydia asked with a smirk. "We're to cute nicknames already?" She could see Stiles blushing and he was trying to say something back, but he was just stumbling all over his words. "I'll let you know, bye Stiles." She walked out of the room trying to appear like everything was alright, she only had to hold it together until she got to the car past the Sheriff.

Once she was safely in her car, this whisper seemed louder, but all she could still make out was "Tree". She knew that she had to follow this whisper to wherever it led her, she felt like her head would explode if she didn't follow it. So Lydia started her car and started driving, turning wherever the whisper would begin to get louder, she did this for almost twenty minutes before she realized the whispers were leading her into the woods. Lydia parked her car on the side of the road and started walking, the whisper was more like a distant call now, as if someone among all of these trees was trying to get her to find them by constantly calling out "Tree, tree, tree". Then she finally saw it.

The tree was like any other tree in the forest, there was nothing different or significant about it, except for what was on it. A symbol that triangular in the center, and from it stemmed three angular swirls that surrounded the center triangle. What was also strange about this symbol was that it was carved into the tree with blood, making the tree almost appear as if it were bleeding.

Then she heard leaves crunching behind her and turned quickly to see a man pointing a gun at her, though she had never seen him before, there was something about him that seemed familiar.

"Did you do this?" He asked her, his voice was level and almost in a way calming.

Lydia shook her head, her voice seeming to have left her.

"How did you find this place?" He asked.

"There was a voice." Lydia said. "That's it, the closer I got, the louder it got."

For some reason, seeming to accept this answer, he lowered the gun.

"Who are you?" Lydia asked finally.

"Chris Argent." He said.

"Argent?" Lydia asked, no wonder he had looked familiar.

* * *

When leaving the Martin home, Chris didn't expect to find a trace of where the wolves that had clearly broken into the home had gone. The tracks seemed to stop right there in the driveway and tracking a car was nearly impossible when it was long gone. But there was a trace of something left behind at the home, it just didn't belong to the same person, or rather people, who had broken into the home. It could have been easily overlooked at first, a small drop of something that resembled blood in the driveway, easily overlooked to the untrained eye. But then the blood drops grew larger the longer Chris followed them until he wound up in the backyard. The blood continued on into the grass where the stains only grew larger and larger where it led into the forest, and on the first tree there was a bloody swirl symbol carved into it, the tree looking like it was bleeding. He would have turned around there and done some research, try to figure out what this meant or what it symbolized was going to occur, but he never got the chance.

A figure ran past him so quickly that it almost looked like a shadow. Then there was another shortly after that accompanied by a growl. Werewolves, and more than one of them had found him, it was then that Chris realized this symbol was a distraction, a trap; something to led him away into the woods. He wasn't going to fall for it, he knew better than to march off into the woods that are possibly full of wolves with only his gun and no back up. But they went ahead and seemed to say the one word that would make Chris Argent march through the fires of Hell: _Allison._

They were taunting him, calling out her name in a song-like tone, flashing past him with all their speed and leading him deeper into the woods. If these wolves were the ones who had in fact taken his daughter, he didn't care if he made it out alive or not in the end, he just wanted Allison safe. He walked a good while into the woods, still following the taunting wolves, until something hard hit him from behind and knocked him down onto the ground. He was so focused on following their voices; all his other senses seemed to have dulled themselves, leaving him open and vulnerable. He thoughts for sure that he was done for, he thought the female face now hovering over him was a wolf waiting to rip him apart limb from limb. But the minute he was able to focus long enough on her face to truly see her, he could make out a worried expression on her soft features as she looked at the woods around her while she sprinkled some kind of crushed up leaves on him.

"Just stay quite, they won't be able to find you." She whispered. Once she had dumped enough of whatever it was on top of him, he heard a branch snap somewhere in the distance and the woman reacted by trying to locate the source of the noise.

She quickly shoved a glass bottle into her back before pulling up a hood to hide her face and running off away from him. He wanted to call out to her, but he could feel his head throbbing now and everything was beginning to seem distant. He knew he was going to go unconscious, he just wasn't sure about what would have happened to him by the time he woke, if a couple of crushed leaves was enough to hide him from wolves.

By the time he woke, he knew a good portion of time had passed, but everything was silent and still in the forest. There were no taunts from wolves or even a wind blowing through rustling the leaves, everything was deadly quiet. He sat up too quickly only to be reminded of the pain that radiated from the back of his head now. Chris sat there for a few moments, trying to get a grasp on the pain, before rising to his feet and trying to get a bearing on his location. He was still in the same place where he had been knocked out, the leaves still on him, but there was something different. Another bloody symbol was carved into a different tree, this time whoever had taken the time to carve this one, it actually meant something other than to be a distraction, it was a calling card. Chris didn't have much time to hide by the time he heard someone's footsteps coming through the forest.

* * *

By the time Allison and Scott were leaving Derek Hale's loft, the sun was beginning to set. Allison was tired and still a little sore from all the fights she had managed to get herself into for one day. After Scott had sided with Allison and basically defended her, she felt a wave of strength wash over her, it wasn't much seeing as it was only one person that was a part of her pack now, but one was better than her being on her own. She already felt stronger and a bit safer than she had this morning when it was just her trying to defend Lydia. Now she could keep her new friend safe, and not to mention Stiles, poor Stiles that had gotten hurt because he was trying to stand up to a psychopath.

"I can take you back to Lydia's house as long as you don't mind motorcycles." Scott said and gestured towards his bike that was parked a few feet away from them.

"Sure, but actually I was wondering if…" Allison, for the first time in a while, actually felt a bit embarrassed to be asking about a guy. She wanted to see Stiles, see if he was all right and if Peter had done any real damage or not.

"You want to check on Stiles, right?" Scott asked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Allison simply nodded her head and tried to keep her blushing under control. It was just another friend, that's what Stiles was; at least she was trying to tell herself that.

"Hop on." Scott smiled fully now and got on his motorcycle, waiting for Allison to hop on the back before he started it up.

* * *

Keeping still, as it turned out, was harder than Stiles had thought it would be. In his entire life he had never had been required to be still, though he was sure his parents would have been grateful when he was smaller for him to have been a bit less active, this was torture. He knew he could still move, get up and walk around a bit, attempt to watch a movie or something on TV to keep him mind off of the nagging worry in the back of his mind that something bad was happening to his friends. But so far, nothing was working, he wanted to burst out of his house into a full sprint and track down all of his friends, to see them in person and ensure that they were all in fact alright. It wasn't until Stiles heard voices downstairs, aside from his own fathers, that he actually did burst into a sprint and run downstairs to see just what was going on.

"Stiles!" His father scolded at him, as he appeared in the stairway, frozen halfway down the stairs from the moment his father yelled at him. "I thought both Scott's mom _and_ Lydia told you not to move."

"Actually, they told me not to move around _too much_." Stiles corrected.

"I think running downstairs is a bit much." Sheriff Stilinski mumbled. "Just…walk down the stairs slowly, you have visitors."

Stiles obeyed and walked down the stairs at what seemed like a painfully slow rate before he reached out into the living room and saw Scott and Allison both standing there. Seeing Scott at his house was almost as natural as Stiles being at his house, it was almost as if both of their own houses were somehow one house in their own minds, they were practically brothers after all, and Scott was just as comfortable here as he was in his own home. Allison however, looked a bit more out of place than Scott, she seemed to be holding her hands at her sides with an iron grip on one of Lydia's dresses that she must have let Allison wear that also seemed to make her even more out of place, because the frilly floral print dress just didn't seem to fit the Alpha he saw before him. Allison seemed more like a warrior, and from what he heard of her family of hunters that she hailed from, _warrior_ was a very fitting term for her. But here and now in his house, she seemed a bit lost, almost afraid to even breathe the wrong way in the home.

Scott rested his hand on Allison's upper back and rubbed between her shoulder blades briefly in almost a comforting manner, as if he was trying to silently tell her that she could relax. Stiles didn't want to say that he felt a tug of jealously at his heart when he saw his best friends have a close hand on the girl he seemed to have a crush on since the moment she literally knocked him on his ass, but it was there anyway. Just enough to be a slight annoyance and cause him to break whatever silent messaging system the two seemed to develop in his absence.

"So…anything good happen after I left?" Stiles asked curiously, trying to focus his gaze on Scott rather than the hand that still rested on Allison's back.

"I joined Allison's pack." Scott stated in such a matter-of-fact tone, just those four words were enough though to explain to Stiles _why_ Scott has his hand on Allison, because for all Stiles knew, right now they could be silently having a conversation.

"Oh…okay." Stiles nodded and tried to process it a bit before he asked any more questions. "So, how did Derek take it?"

"Surprisingly well after the initial shock." Allison finally spoke up as Scott's phone started to ring and he removed his hand from Allison's back to start digging through his pockets.

"Huh." Stiles said.

"Oh, and I got into a fight with Erica, she was getting on my nerves." Allison said with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, she must have really enjoyed fighting Erica. "How are you doing?"

"I'll live is the good news. Bad news, it requires me to be still for a couple of days and I can't sit still to save my life." Stiles laughed.

"I could keep you company if you want." Allison offered. "We could watch some movies or something, keep you from moving too much."

"Yeah." Stiles said almost immediately. "That'd be great."

"Guys, I think Lydia found something." Scott said as he hung up his phone.

"That was her?" Stiles asked and Scott nodded in return. "What'd she say?"

"That she found a guy in the forest." Scott said and looked over at Allison. "She said he called himself Chris Argent."

"My dad." Allison said, just above a whisper. "She found my dad?" Allison asked hopefully.

"She found a lot more than him too." Scott sighed and show both Allison and Stiles the photo on his phone, the eerie looking triangle symbol.

"What does it mean?" Stiles asked.

"No clue, but I think we should find out." Scott sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! So this chapter, like the last one, is lacking on Stallison interaction, but I promise in the next chapter they will have a lot more interaction and possibly a fluff moment! Alright, so this chapter is mainly following Lydia finding out through her powers (that she technically in this story doesn't know about yet) that there is someone else still following Allison. Also an old face that I think would make this story a bit more interesting jumped in as well, in an odd way yes, but have an explanation for that which will pop up in one of the other chapters when she starts talking more. Thanks for reading and I appreciate all the faves, follows, and reviews that you guys leave for me here! xoxo


	8. Chapter Eight: Truth

**Chapter Eight:** Truth

Kate had heard them circling her for a little over a half hour now, she was surprised that they were even taking so long to finally make a move on her, but she knew deep down that something was wrong. They wouldn't be making a sound if they hadn't chosen to be loud and obnoxious in their stalking, they could have been completely silent if they wanted, which meant they wanted something.

"You can come out any minute now, I'm getting tired of waiting around for you." Kate called out, making her agitation clear in her voice.

One by one, people started stepping out from behind the trees not to far from Kate out there in the forest, but they weren't people. Every single one that stepped out of the shadows had glowing red eyes and low growls that were vibrating through the otherwise quite forest. There was one man that came out from behind a tree that walked towards Kate with a smile on his face, it took Kate a moment to realize who he was with the sunglasses on, but for the first time in a long time, Kate was a bit afraid when she realized she was now facing Deucalion.

"Well, if it isn't little Kate Argent. I recognize that necklace anywhere." Deucalion said as he stopped just a few feet away from Kate.

"You're blind, how can you see me?" Kate asked, her voice slightly shaky but she quickly got it under control.

"I have my ways, surely you've heard at least a few of the stories from your family." Deucalion said. "However, I didn't come here to catch up with you or you're little family."

"You didn't come here to kill me?" Kate asked, slowly putting her hand on her gun, trying not to provoke the others standing in the distance.

"If I wanted to kill you Kate, I wouldn't have waited to talk to you first." Deucalion laughed. "Besides, it would be the waste of an Argent. I still think to this day if you had your heads in the right place, you'd make wonderful wolves, fierce Alphas. In fact, I believe there is one of you right now in this very town that fits that description if I'm not mistaken." Deucalion said.

Kate tensed when he clearly mentioned Allison. She hadn't figured that the Alpha Pack would continue tracking Allison down, she was foolish to believe they would leave her be. They weren't going to kill her, even if Allison had killed Kali. If anything, her killing her former Alpha only encouraged them to go after Allison, she was everything Deucalion had wanted for quite some time now: vicious, powerful, and of Argent blood.

"I'll kill her before you find her." Kate grasped her gun now.

"I don't think that will be necessary Kate." Deucalion sighed. In a flash, one of his wolves ran past her, taking her gun along with them and holding it up in the air proudly with a smirk. "You won't hurt Allison, she means too much to you."

"Why would I waste time hunting her down if I wasn't going to kill her?" Kate asked.

"Because, she's like the precious daughter you never had but always wanted." Deucalion smirked. "She's got the same grit as you, the same survival instincts, the same killing instincts for that matter. I don't need to look inside your head to know that you were heartbroken when she was bit, you wanted to put her down to spare yourself the pain of seeing her turn I'm guessing. Now you hunt her down, claiming to want to end it, but really…if that gun was against her head, would you pull the trigger? Would you watch sweet little Allison die in your arms knowing you're the one who killed her? You've got nerves of steal like any other Argent, but like the rest, you all have your weaknesses. You and your brother just happen to have the same one: Allison."

"You're lying!" Kate snarled.

"Sounds like I've just backed a poor little animal into a corner. You can lash out all you want, but you know it's true. You also know every move Allison has made since she set foot in this place, she never eluded you, you know _exactly_ where she is right now, don't you?" Deucalion asked, his hand now grasping her wrist tightly, seconds away from breaking it.

"I'm not going to tell you." Kate said through gritted teeth. "I'm not going to watch Allison become like you, it's bad enough she is what she is, I'd sooner die than see her be in your pack."

"That can always be arranged later." Deucalion said nonchalantly as he gripped tighter and Kate could feel something in her wrist starting to give way. "Though I think you'd be great for this pack as well, you've killed enough of our kind to meet the qualifications, you and Allison could be together, always. You'd make a strong Alpha." Deucalion smiled.

"Go ahead," Kate dared him. "Kill me, bite me, whichever you want. Either way I'll end up dead and you won't get Allison."

"You dead would just be one less problem." Deucalion said. "But, as I said, you would make a fine wolf. I could have someone around her bite you, you kill them and then you and Allison could be Alphas together. Everyone wins." He let go of her wrist and Kate could now feel pain shooting up her arm, but it wasn't the worst injury she ever had to deal with and dealt with the pain. "I suppose I'll just find Allison on my own then, shouldn't be too hard."

Before Kate could say another word, Deucalion and his pack was gone. She heard her gun drop to the forest floor with a thud and went to grab it off the ground. He didn't break her wrist, at the most he might have caused a small fracture, but she knew he could have done a lot worse if he had no need for her. Kate had met Deucalion once, very briefly with her father many years ago when she had first started hunting, they almost didn't make it out alive. Clearly his fascination with the Argents had endured the test of time and now that one had finally turned, he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Allison was nervous as she stood outside Lydia's door, she hadn't spoken to her father since the night she turned, she had seen brief glimpses of him from time to time while she was with Kali, but she never had the chance to talk to him since. Allison was about to knock on the door when Lydia opened it up quickly, startling Allison, Scott, and Stiles.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lydia asked and fixated her glare on Stiles. "And _you_ are suppose to be resting, how did you dad even let you out of the house?"

"He got called in and I'm fine, I can rest later." Stiles said.

Lydia opened her mouth to protest, but instead rolled her eyes and stepped aside. "Whatever, it's been a long day. Don't look at me when you drop dead from head trauma."

They all piled into Lydia's home and there in the dinning room, Allison stopped in her tracks at the sight of her father sitting there at the table. It had been so long and suddenly the night of when she last saw him was flashing right in front of her eyes. Her mother dying, her losing control and almost killing her father, her grandfather and Kate shooting at her, Kali crashing in and nearly killing the both of them.

"Allison," Her father's voice tore her out of her horrible memories and she had to stare at him just a few seconds more to realize that he was real and he was there, right in front of her just across the room.

"Dad," She said, her voice cracking a bit before she took off across the room, a little to quickly, and hugged her dad tightly, burying her face into his neck.

She felt her father's arms slowly close around her and suddenly; Allison felt the safest she had felt in a long time. Her father was there, he wasn't in some far off place and he wasn't running around with Kate, he was right here with her and holding her just like when she was a child, still scared of the monsters under her bed.

"Where's Kate?" Allison asked immediately as soon as she pulled away from her father's embrace.

"Out there somewhere, I lost track of her a while back. I left her out there." Chris sighed.

"You…left her? Why?" Allison asked, puzzled.

"She's going too far now. Kate doesn't know when to stop or when it's enough, she's never been able to tell the difference really." Chris said. "She's still out there, still tracking you down and who knows what else has crossed her path. Not to mention the Alphas out there now."

"Alphas?" Scott asked. "As in more than just Allison and Derek?"

"There's a whole pack of them." Chris said. "That's what the symbol means, the one your friend found. It means they're here and looking for someone. They're looking for Allison."

"Why would they want me? I killed Kali." Allison stated.

"It's _because_ you killed Kali that they want you. Their leader, Deucalion, he's always wanted an Argent in his pack, even before he was an Alpha of Alphas. Now, here you are, not only an Argent and Alpha, but the strongest female Alpha he's seen since Kali." Chris said.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that the pack of Alphas has an Alpha?" Stiles piped up finally.

Chris fixated his gaze now on Scott and Stiles both. "Who are you two exactly?"

"Uh, well, that's Scott and I'm Stiles." Stiles said, suddenly a bit intimidated by the sudden tone of authority Chris took on in his voice.

"Stiles?" Chris asked. "That's actually your name?"

"It's not his real name," Scott jumped to Stiles' defense. "It's just…what everyone calls him."

"Right," Chris said and looked back to Allison. "Either way, not only is Kate still hunting you down, but Deucalion is looking to add you to his little collection, not to mention whoever that other woman was out there in the woods, but she seemed harmless enough."

"Woman in the woods?" Allison asked.

"Some kind of witch could even be druid for all I know, I didn't really get a good look at her." Chris said.

"So we've got a huntress, a pack of Alphas, and possibly a witch or a druid…which one's worse?" Stiles asked.

"At the moment? My sister. The Alphas don't want to hurt Allison or anyone yet, they haven't even officially invited her to join, and the woman in the woods seemed more afraid of the Alphas than anything else, she'd probably hiding from them. People who are in hiding generally don't make a scene." Chris said. "Kate on the other hand, she's dangerous. She is currently the biggest threat out there; she's lethal and will kill anything with glowing eyes."

"She must be a real hit at black light parties then." Stiles said, causing everyone in the room to glare at him, except for Allison who was trying to hide a smirk. "You know because everyone's eyes kinda glow." He added nervously.

Chris simply glared at Stiles, Lydia rolled her eyes, a smile grew on Scott's face as he grasped what Stiles was saying, and Allison had to cover her smile with her hands to hide it from her father before she regained her composure.

"As long as you don't have a pack," Chris moved on. "Kate is the only thing we have to worry about."

"…About that," Allison started hesitantly.

"Please tell me you haven't bitten anyone." Chris sighed.

"No, I was already bit a while ago." Scott said. "I just…joined, I guess? I don't really know how it happened."

Chris closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, well, Kate is still the main problem at the time. We'll worry about you and Scott later when the Alphas make themselves more known. We need to lure Kate out of hiding and handle her quickly. The sooner we get her out of town, the sooner we can handle the Alphas."

"The only thing that would draw her out is me." Allison said.

"I'm not sending you out there to be bait, Allison." Chris said.

"It's the only way she'll come out here and you know it." Allison protested. "All I have to do is be out in the woods tonight, that's where she'll be looking. I could track her down, lure her into a trap where you guys grab her."

"She's got a gun. I know you can run fast now, but not even a wolf can outrun a bullet." Chris said.

"Either we take that risk now, or we end up with two big problems on our hands coming at us at the same time." Allison said. "You know as well as I do that-"

"When multiple problems present themselves, the most predominant problem must be eliminated first." Chris finished her sentence. "I know."

"Then we can take care of Kate tonight." Allison said.

"Fine." Chris nodded in agreement. "But for now, I think you need to get some rest, your friend Lydia here told me you've had a long day. There's the family house on the edge of town, Kate hasn't been there and she won't be there anytime soon. I don't think she's even been sleeping since we came out here."

"As good as that sounds, do you think I could meet you there?" Allison asked hesitantly and as soon as her fathers glare landed on her, she felt a bit nervous. "I forgot my phone…at Stiles' house when they found me. I just wanted to grab it and then I'd meet you there. I know where the house is." Allison said.

"Just be at the house before dark, alright?" He asked. Allison nodded and gave her father a tight hug before walking over to Stiles.

Lydia could barely keep the knowing smile off of her face and for once, Scott seemed to catch on that Allison clearly liked Stiles. Allison hopped into Stiles' Jeep that he followed her and Scott here in, Scott had said something about warning Derek and the others about both Kate and the Alphas as he hopped on his motorcycle, and Lydia had agreed to take Chris over to the Argent house on the other side of town.

"Did you really your phone over at my house?" Stiles asked once he started up the Jeep.

"I don't think so, but then again I haven't been able to find it so, who knows." Allison shrugged.

* * *

"So…" Stiles started, breaking the silence that had formed in the Jeep. "You're dad seems…nice?" He meant for it to actually sound genuine but it came out more like a question.

"He's a bit rough around the edges. He doesn't trust a lot of people, its kinda part of being a hunter." Allison said.

"Oh." Stiles said. "You don't seem like that."

"I was only one for three years, they told me when I was fourteen." Allison said. "I was still learning when I was bit, apparently I didn't learn enough."

"You can't blame yourself for being bit by a werewolf." Stiles said. "It just happens sometimes, at least it seems that way."

"I don't blame myself for that part, it does happen a lot more than you think with hunters. I blame myself for not being stronger." Allison said.

"Being stronger for what? To run faster?" Stiles asked.

"To end all of this before I turned." Allison said quietly.

It took Stiles a moment to process what she was saying, and when he finally did, he slowly pulled the Jeep over on the side of the road and looked at Allison who kept her gaze on her hands in her lap.

"Wait, are you telling me that when one of you guys gets bit, you're supposed to kill yourselves?" Stiles asked, Allison slowly nodded and quickly wiped away her stray tears before Stiles could see them fall, but he knew when someone was trying to hide tears, he had done it enough times after his mom died to know. "That's not right. That's not strength at all. Being strong is facing whatever gets thrown at you, not checking out."

"Well, it's the hunters code, we all live by it. Almost everyone that's ever been bit has done it; sometimes they've had others do it for them. Whenever someone in my family was bit, there was no questioning it they just…reacted. I'm the only one that I know of that's ever done this, just run off and join a wolf pack, become an Alpha, cause all this pain to my family-"

"Hey," Stiles cut her off. "Whatever kind of code you guys live by is clearly messed up. Not all werewolves are monsters; you shouldn't have to kill yourselves over it. I'm glad you were stronger than that code, because if you weren't I would have never met you." Stiles grabbed one of her hands without a second thought and Allison looked up at him bleary eyed.

Allison squeezed his hand back before giving him a small smile in thanks. When Stiles could see that she was all right, he started driving again but kept holding on to one of Allison's hands with his one free hand.

"Thanks Stiles." Allison said after a few minutes.

Stiles smiled and after a few more minutes pulled into the driveway of his house. As soon as the car stopped, Allison leaned over and kissed Stiles quickly on the cheek before hopping out of the Jeep, leaving Stiles a bit stunned and frozen in place long after she was out of the car.

"Are you coming?" Allison asked after a few minutes of standing by his front door.

"Yeah." Stiles snapped out of his haze and hopped out of the car, a smile now plastered on Allison's face as he walked towards her. And for the first time in his life, Stiles couldn't believe that a beautiful girl like Allison _actually_ liked him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, but something tells me that tonights episode of Teen Wolf is going to be really painful, so I figured everyone could use something slightly happy to read before then. As I promised, there are more Stallison moments in this chapter and there probably will be in the next chapter as well which I plan on posting anytime between next Monday to Wednesday. I love reading your reviews and I love seeing all those follows and favorites, they keep me writing! xoxo


End file.
